Endgame
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Long-awaited sequel to Till You Come Back To Me and Ground Zero! A month after Sigma and Wily's ultimate defeat, Mega Man X and the Hunters are about to face an enemy beyond any before, and one which will require help of a hero from the past. XA, ZI
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X or Mega Man characters, wish I did though …

One Month Later …

"Seventeenth, move in!" Axl, the new commander of the 17th Unit of Maverick Hunters, ordered as they stood between a handful of Mavericks and a small school. "Wolfwing, Songbird, see if you can flank them!"

"Hey, Axl, need a hand? We're bored," a voice called over the young Reploid's headset.

A moment later, a group of Maverick Hunters beamed in directly in the middle of the Mavericks, "Zero Unit, take 'em out!" came their commander's voice followed by the buzz-hiss of a lit beamsaber.

"You heard, Zero!" Axle barked, "RUSH THE SCRAP HEAPS!"

"It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" Zero sang as he sliced through three Mavericks at once.

"It's our problem free … philosophy!" Axl joined in jumping to the elder warrior's side.

"Hakuna Matata!" They sung in unison.

"Hakuna!" blast

"Matata!" slash

"Hakuna!" blast

"Matata!" slash

"They're … insane …" Songbird blinked from the air.

"That they are, Mate," Wolfwing agreed, "Ain't it glorious!"

The Maverick Hunters made short work of the lower grade Mavericks. Since the fall of Sigma and Dr. Wily, the Hunters had been on the offensive instead of the defensive for once. But little did they know, this was merely the calm before the storm …

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me_

_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came_

_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away_

**Megaman X**

Endgame 

Chapter 1: The Return

Pentagon, Washington DC

Megaman X walked into a large meeting chamber. It was about medium sized and rounded, with two levels. And on the second level sat the Generals in command of the world as the Anti-Maverick Council.

"Congratulations, Commander X, on the job well done last month," General Light said, sneering down at the Second Blue Bomber along with the other members of the council, "But why have you asked to meet with us today?"

"Yes, Sir," X said, looking up at them, "With all due respect, with the massively dropped budget of the Maverick Hunters, we are having a harder and harder time keeping up with the Mavericks; Is there anyway you can give some control back to local governments so that some countries can help us?"

"That is impossible, Commander," General Light said, stroking his brown beard.

"But sir," X said, eyes pleading, "Sir, we've been pushed to the limit; the Hunters need a break." As soon as X uttered those words, the room exploded in laughter.

"That's a funny joke, Commander," Light chuckled, "Machines needing breaks. If that's all, Commander, congratulations on the job well done. Now, return to your Headquarters and await further instructions, good day."

"Yes, Sir," X saluted before turning and stomping from the room.

As the door closed, another figure walked out of the shadows, "Wily and Sigma are officially out of the way," he said, "Now it is time to rid ourselves of the final obstacle."

"Do not underestimate Megaman X, Puppet Master," Light warned.

"What have I said about using that name in my presence?" the figure asked.

"I-I'm sorry sir," Light whimpered, "I just mean, he has a name for overcoming insurmountable odds."

"So do I," The figure said, disappearing in a blue pillar.

* * *

Arizona Beach, Arizona

Alia sighed as she leaned over the kitchen counter of her and X's home. They agreed to buy a small house outside of the Headquarters as a bit of an escape from their jobs as Maverick Hunters. She ran a hand through her choppy, golden hair and looked out at the people walking along the sidewalks on this beautiful day. Her blue eyes then fell on a young couple pushing a baby carriage. The father was tall with brignt, unruly, blond hair, and the mother was slightly shorter with long, red hair. Then the father moved around and picked up the cooing baby; they just looked so happy together.

Alia let out another sigh and then turned to the phone, "I wonder if X is back from Washington," She asked no one in particular.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the base.

'Hello, Maverick Hunter Headquarters Command Center, Iris speaking, how may I help you?' Iris' voice came on the line.

"Hey, Iris," Alia greeted.

'Hey Ally,' Iris chirped in return, "How's the day off going, must be nice being married to the Grand Commander. Getting days off when ever you wiggle the finger he's wrapped around."

"Cute, Iris," Alia laughed, "Is X back yet?"

'Um … yeah, but he's busy right now,' Iris replied in a different tone.

"I take it things didn't go his way," Alia nodded with a sigh.

'Don't know,' Iris replied unsurely, 'he went straight to his office and locked the door. Zero went in, but he stomped out fuming after a few minutes.'

"That doesn't sound promising …" Alia sighed, "Tell you what, when it's safe to go in, tell him I'll fix him his favorite dinner when he gets home."

'Would that be a Alia Sunday?' Iris chirped, the teasing returning to her voice.

"No, but that is a thought for a desert," Alia replied smugly.

'Zero has been a horrid influence on the both of you!' Iris mock gasped, then turned serious, 'Uh oh, something's up, gotta go. I'll tell X. bye, Alia.'

"Bye, Iris," Alia said, hanging up the phone and then sitting down roughly at the kitchen table.

The Mavericks, while no longer organized, have grown desperate, and that made them more dangerous. Alia hated to sound selfish, but with X as the Grand Commander, she felt relieved that he didn't go out on field missions as much as he did when he was a Unit Commander. Alia could see it in X's eyes, though; as much as he hated to admit it, Megaman X was a fighter to the core of his being, and he hated being forced to only watch as others went to fight.

Alia sighed, "Maybe I better go in anyway," She said, walking into their bedroom, and pulling out her armored uniform. The uniform was the same black, skintight bodysuit with pink and white armored chest plate, gantlets, and boots. Only difference was she didn't wear the white gloves anymore, as so to show off the wedding ring X had given her after the Battle of Ground Zero.

"Well, Megaman X," Alia said, removing her blouse and pants, then sliding into the black bodysuit, "Someone has to hit you in the head 'til you stop sulking," she mused, adjusting the ring on her finger, "And this ring says that's my job."

* * *

"This is Axl and Seventeenth Unit to Hunter Command, do you read, Iris?" Axl said as the Seventeenth Unit beamed into the once again destroyed Highway.

"Roger that, Axl, do you see anything?" Iris responded over the helmet radios.

Axl looked around and cocked his hand blaster, "That's a big neg," Axl spoke, "There's nothing but a bunch of wreckage and … um … some weird, tiny helmet thingies?"

"Mets," Songbird said softly as the Seventeenth got close enough that each of their shoulders and backs touched each other, and the street around them quickly become full of helmet shaped robots, "They haven't used these mindless assault robots since the late twenty first century."

"Um, if they're that old," Axl gulped, "Then why are there thousands of them surrounding us?" he then twirled his blaster on his finger and targeted one of the Mettaurs, "one or one thousand, little things like these can't be that bad!"

Axl fired a shot from his blaster, but it ricocheted off the reflective shell back at him cutting into his shoulder armor, "Ok, maybe they will be a problem … any chance of some backup?" Axl asked, then as if on cue, a massive energy blast shot through the crowd of Mettaurs, atomizing some, but all in its path was destroyed.

"That was fast, Iris," Axl said as he and the Maverick Hunters watched a blue figure flip through the air, blasting the Mettaurs and destroying them as if they were nothing, "Whoa, that's surprising, X get stir crazy already?"

"Um, that's not X …" Iris responded unsurely.

Axl looked up in surprise and confusion, "If that's not X, then who …AHH!" He cried as a Met dove at him with a pickax. He fell back on his posterior as the Mettaur exploded in to pieces of metal.

Axl blinked, trying to calm himself, then found a blue glove in his face, "Need a hand, son?"

* * *

X sat at his desk with his face in his hands, "This is a mess, and the U.N. isn't taking us seriously; what am I going to do?" X asked no one in particular, "What would Signas do in this situation; what would Mega Man do in this situation? Hell, Sigma was a better leader than me…"

"The only person who thinks that is you, X," a familiar voice called from the door of his office.

"Alia, what are you doing here?" X asked, looking up to see his wife walking toward him, but instead of answering, she hopped up to sit on his desk, then took X's face in both her hands and made him look her in the eyes.

She brought her face to where her nose touched his and glared at him. "X, listen to me," She ordered sternly, "You are a great leader; there isn't a Hunter alive who wouldn't follow your every order, and do you know why?"

X shook his head slightly.

"It's because they know you would never make them do something you wouldn't do yourself," Alia explained, easing down to sit in his lap, "everyone admires and looks up to you, X,"

"Everyone?" X asked, smiling for the first time that day, "That include you, Ally?"

"Especially me," Alia whispered, brushing her lips against his.

"X!" Axl cried, dashing into the office, making X and Alia both jump slightly and look his way in surprise.

"This better be good, Axl!" X shot, glaring daggers at the young scar-faced Reploid.

"Oh it's BEYOND good, X!" Axl replied, grinning and ignoring the pair of death glares.

"Leave the boy alone, baby brother; He's a good fighter and Hunter," a voice X had never heard yet found familiar said from the door.

Alia gasped when in walked a person who could pass as X's twin. He had on blue Kevlar tights with armored shorts and shoulder pads, large blue glove, and matching boots. Under his arm, he held a blue helmet with a single lighter blue colored gem connected to a long Mohawk-like streak. His face matched X's almost frighteningly, same brilliant green eyes, only real difference was his dark hair ran down to his shoulders, where X's was shaggy yet short.

"You've gone up in the world, baby bro," the figure said with a smile, "I still remember when you were just an idea in the Doc's head."

"Who are you?" X forced out, squeezing Alia's hand to the point it was almost painful.

"So you don't remember me then?" the figure smiled friendly, "Well X, you can call me Rock, but everybody else usually calls me Mega Man."

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: Puppet Master and the X-Masters

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brothers

'It … it just can't be …' X thought as his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "You're … you're supposed to be dead …"

"The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, Brother," Rock smiled.

"But … Mega Man was supposed to be modeled to look like a twelve year old boy," Alia blinked, studying the supposedly original Blue Bomber, "You look more like a twin to X."

"My original body was destroyed when I finally finished off the Robot Masters years ago, so Doc gave me this brand new one based on your body, lil bro," Rock nodded, taking a seat.

"Ok, so … where have you been then?" Alia narrowed her eyes, taking the lead in questioning since her husband was still merely staring slack jawed.

"Around," Rock shrugged, "The U.N. military found me in a pod not unlike X's a few years after he was discovered. Doc wanted to make sure my body didn't counteract with my programming, just like you, X. Then I helped train a few Anti-Maverick teams and was the base for several military-type Reploids." Rock smiled at X, "You didn't think you were the ONLY prototype, did you?"

X responded with a quick shake of his head, making Alia roll her eyes. "X, are you just going to stare at him?"

"No …" X said sheepishly, a blush crossing his face.

X then stood up and walked toward his 'brother', "So, why'd you show up now?"

"Two out of the last three uprisings were disasters," Rock stated coldly, "I wanted to make sure you didn't make the other half of the world uninhabitable."

X stepped back, his face showing his hurt, but it was Alia who stepped between them, "Excuse me? If not for X, the whole world would be uninhabitable now! And where the hell were you during the six uprisings? Oh that's right, you were _around_."

"Who do you think cleared X and Zero's way in? Or gave Hunter Command the beam locations that WEREN'T death traps?" Rock said, taking a step toward the couple. "Sure, X has done well, a lot better then I expected, but something's up, and he needs to just back off and let the pros work."

Alia started to speak up, but X beat her to it, "I expected as much. What can I do?" She spun around and took her turn to gape in shock at X.

"Be ready for anything," Rock responded, "A new uprising is on its way and its worse than anything Sigma ever dreamed of. This guy has the Council in his pocket. And he's the one who sent the helmets after your friends."

"Who is it?" X narrowed his eyes, going into work mode instantly.

"He's known only as Puppet Master, but I've heard rumors that he's a military copy of you. His insane mind has it in his mind that he's the real Megaman X and you're the copy. He's raised an army of Mavericks lead by the group of revived and upgraded Robot Masters now calling themselves the X-Masters."

"Robot Masters?" X asked in shock.

"Bomb Man X, Gutsman X, Cutman X, Iceman X, Elec Man X, and Fire Man X," Rock named off, crossing his arms.

"The original group," X nodded, not liking the situation at all.

"So what can we do to stop them?" X looked up at the original Blue Bomber.

Rock shook his head. "Wait for him to make the first move; we don't know what his objectives are yet, so it would be best and let him go first and see what he's up to before we rush in and get shot at like a couple of wannabe heroes I have been watching."

Rock took a step forward and stood before X; the two heroes were silent for a moment before Rock finally spoke again, "I'm sorry for being harsh, X, but this isn't Sigma wanting to play games with you before he decides to get serious when you are finally lucky enough to get in close enough that it's too late for him. If you fight like you have been fighting, Puppet Master WILL kill you, and chances are he won't do it quickly or mercifully. I just want you to be ready."

X nodded, looking up at Rock's eyes determinedly, "I will be."

"I expected as much, but you really need to work on your self-confidence," Rock smirked, "You failed your first test, baby bro."

"Huh?"

"I was pounding you, and you had your pink-obsessed misses standing up for you while you just looked like you were about to burst into tears," Rock laughed, "Or did she just get you good and whipped?"

X looked down again and blushed furiously.

"Thought so," Rock winked before turning serious. "You've done good, kid; don't let anyone tell you different ever again, even me, got that? You've done great, but you have got some work to do before I believe you're worthy of that name, but you're on the way."

X nodded slightly, not looking up. "Hey, I have to run," Rock said before stretching out his hand to X, "I have some prior engagements, but tomorrow, I'd like to see what you and your sidekick, Zero, have. How about a two on one dance to see if I still have it? It'll be fun!"

"S-Sure," X choked, still not looking up, but reaching out and taking Rock's hand, "I'll get with Zero. What time?"

"Let's say ten in the main training area," Rock said, releasing a tight grip on X's hand before turning and walking toward the room, "Don't keep him up to late, Pinky; the boy will need his strength!"

X and Alia stood there for a moment, staring at the now closed door, "Pinky? Well, I never … humph, I expected Mega Man to be a bit more humble, not a jackass that makes Zero look like Hurricasaurus, huh, X?" Alia glanced to her left and quickly went to the Second Blue Bomber's trembling side.

"He's alive; he's really back …" X stated softly, pulling Alia into a hug. "I finally have my answers, Ally; I can finally know …"

X laid his head on her shoulder, "I had so many questions, and all I could do is stare at the floor. I really am a wuss."

"No, you're not; he did come at you too hard, though, in my opinion," Alia said, hugging him back. "It will be easier after you and Zero give him an attitude adjustment in the morning."

"Alia? He's going to slaughter the both of us," X gulped, pulling away, "How can we take Mega Man?"

"X, you're forgetting one major factor," Alia sighed dully.

"And that is?"

"He's last years model, _Megaman X_," Alia said, waving her hand toward the suit of blue armor in a pod in the corner of X's office, "While you, you're the future!"

"Ally, Hon, I love you," X said, straining to keep from smiling, "But … if you ever say anything that corny again, I'm going to be forced to leave you."

"You'd never leave me, you know why?" Alia asked, a confident smirk playing on her lips as X cocked an eyebrow, "Who else knows how to make you stop sulking instantly?"

"Oh, and you do?" X sat back in his office chair, trying to stop the smile from growing on his face, "Then pray tell what is it?"

"I think it would be better to show you, seeing as Iris already told me you're done for the day," Alia eyed him suggestively, "What say we go home and let me demonstrate?"

"Let me clock out."

* * *

Alia sat up in bed on the tail end of her own scream. "Alia, what's wrong?" X said, sitting up quickly as well.

Alia glanced around to find herself back in her and X's bedroom; she spotted the digital clock with bright red numbers saying it was three forty five in the morning.

"I wish there was a way to filter out nightmares," Alia choked, not daring to look toward her husband.

"Want to talk about it?" X asked, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"No … yes … no … maybe …" Alia argued with herself. She turned and hugged X tightly, pressing her face into his chest, trying to erase the image of X being shot and falling, the lifeless look on his face after hitting the ground, and the evil laughter.

"I want you to take Mega Man's advice," Alia stated, not looking up.

"What?"

"Let someone else handle this," Alia half begged, "Mega Man does have more experience than you, as does Zero. Please, just this one time, let them handle it."

"I'm the Grand Commander; I can't rush off and be crazy like Zero and I used to anyway," X said, stroking her back.

"I know you, X; as soon as it looks like the possibility of it turning bad, you'll run out there half cocked," Alia said, pulling back, and X realized she was crying, "I have a really, really bad feeling about this one, and if something was to happen to you …"

"Ally, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I beat Sigma six, seven times at least. And this time, I don't just have Zero, but Axl, and even the original Mega Man," X explained, kissing her forehead, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll stay seated in the command center. Ok?"

"Thanks, X," Alia said, letting herself smile, "Now just hold me a bit longer 'til I fall back to sleep."

* * *

"I don't care who he is," Zero growled as he and X maneuvered through the training field inside the MHHQ, "I'm NOBODY'S sidekick, you hear me X? I'm NOBODY'S SIDEKICK!"

"Think you could say that a little louder? Force Armor," X sighed, one hand resting on his buster arm as his armor beamed on him, "I don't think he's figured out where we are yet."

X then touched the side of his helmet, "Any chance of telling us his location, Ally?"

'X, he's…' Alia started, but was cut off by what sounded like wrestling in the observation booth.

"Oh, no, you don't, there's no way you're going to cheat in this!" Iris all but shouted, making X and Zero both jump. "Get out there, and take your beatings like Reploids!"

"Beatings?" Zero asked, "I beg to differ, fair Iris," he said in a mock-noble tone, "It's two on one, and the old timer is up against the Invincible Zero and HIS sidekick X!"

"Oh, God," Iris laughed, "I can't hardly wait to see that ego of yours blown sky high!"

X chuckled, "You sure know how to pick up, Zero!"

"Oh, bite me, you blue bastard," Zero growled with a blush.

"See him anywhere?" X asked, peeking up from their hiding place.

"Nope, wait, what's that … MOVE!" Zero screamed as he literally dragged X from the hiding place, narrowly missing the charged blast passing through the holographic rocks.

X and Zero readied their arm cannons and opened fire on the location. After five minutes of screaming and firing, X and Zero stopped. "Think we got him?" Zero asked breathlessly, looking at his partner.

"We had to!" X replied, shaking his head.

Neither of the two detected the person approaching them until they felt a tap on both their shoulders. "Hey, boys, guess what? You missed." Rock said, punching them both in the face and sending them sprawling to the ground.

Zero was the first back to his feet as he turned to the Original Blue Bomber and drew his Z-Saber. The Red Devil dove at Rock with his powered down Z-Saber directed right toward Mega Man's head. His eyes widened as Rock smiled at him and gripped his wrist, "Please tell me that wasn't your best attack?"

X had just gotten to his feet when Zero, being thrown like a lawn dart, collided with him, sending them both bouncing along the terrain on top of one another.

Meanwhile in the observation booth the group gathered there flinched at the sight.

"Oy, my God have mercy on them," Redeemer shook his head, "For it appears Mega Man has little to give."

"This almost too painful to watch …" Iris flinched, looking away.

"Almost," Alia said, resting her chin in her palms, "They both need this though, since Ground Zero, Zero's confidence has been too intense, and really needs some deflating, and X's confidence needs some boosting. A good challenge like this is just what he needs."

"AW! C'MON, X! ZERO! GET UP!" Axl screamed, bouncing up and down, "He's cheating! There's no other excuse; he HAS to be CHEATING!"

Back in the field, X and Zero stood huddled after calling a 'Time Out'. "Ok, NEW plan!" Zero breathed, "You shoot at him, while I sneak around behind and stab at him."

"We tried that already!" X shook his head. The Second Blue Bomber glanced over Zero's shoulder at the untouched Mega Man, who was looking at his gloved hand. "Think our men would think less of us if we surrendered?"

"HELL YES!" Axl broke in on their radio, "If you surrendered … I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO!"

"Axl, you're there too?" Zero asked, "I thought it was just Alia and Iris watching."

"Hah, funny, Iris sold tickets!" Axl said happily.

"Ok … we need to get him down fast," X stated, trying to ignore the warmth coming to his face at the thought of who all was watching them get their asses kicked.

"Gee, come up with that on your own, X?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"We can get him if we rush him," X stated.

"We've tried that six times, damn it!" Zero cursed in frustration.

"No, I hit his left; you hit his right. He can't dodge both of us!" X explained quietly.

X charged his buster and shot at Mega Man's feet causing a massive dust cloud. The two Maverick Hunters counted to three before they jumped into action. Zero dashed around and went into the cloud on the right, before pouncing on him, bringing his fists tightly around his neck, "HA, THERE! I TOOK THE GREAT MEGA MAN! WHO'S THE SIDEKICK NOW!"

When the dust settled, the color faded from Zero's face as he felt an arm cannon pressed to the side of his helmet. "Oh … damn." He sighed, looking down at the disgruntled X staring daggers back up at him.

"That was fun, boys," Mega Man said with his blaster settled on Zero's head, "The sidekick took out X, and I took out the sidekick, game over."

The holographic surroundings faded, leaving X, Zero, and Rock in the same position only now in a large, square, plastic room.

"You both have good team work; you just need to learn that offense isn't the only way to fight," Rock explained, helping them to their feet.

"Is that right?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"It is; there's always defensive, of course, and misdirection. Misdirection and distraction can be a Hunter's greatest tools if he knows how to use them. And then there's the mind game, where you worm your way into your enemy's life, then destroy it from the inside out," Rock explained casually.

"You're talking to a brick wall, Mega Man," X said, rubbing his slightly damaged arm.

"And the name's Rock, X," Rock smiled, "He and Roll would have gotten on well. She was really stubborn, too."

"Roll?" X stiffened slightly, "Rock, I was wondering … if you maybe …"

"You want to know about where you came from, don't ya, kid?" Rock gave a broad smile, "I'll tell you a few stories while we have our dents buffed out, would ya like that?"

"I definitely would," X nodded as the three walked/limped out of the training simulation.

Most in the Observation Booth were storming out disappointedly except Alia and Iris, who were shutting down the program, along with Wolfwing and Redeemer, who hadn't moved since it finished.

"Did ye catch that, Wolf?" Redeemer asked, rubbing his chin.

"Indeed," Wolfwing nodded, crossing his arms, "Mega Man was holding back."

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter: the X-Masters

"You ok, Alia?" Iris asked as she approached her friend at her station.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Alia asked, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Mega Man brings Dr. Wily to justice …" Iris read the screen over the blonde's shoulder. "Why you looking up stuff on your brother-in-law?"

"I don't know, Iris; it's just … something doesn't feel right about all this," Alia said, furrowing her brow, "Why'd he pick now to show back up? X has publicly asked for information on his past, from anyone; why did he wait 'til now?"

"I dunno," Iris shrugged when they got a beep.

"I got an email," Alia said, pressing a button to open. "Hmm, this is weird …"

"What's it say?" Iris asked, leaning over her friend's shoulder.

"Read for yourself." Alia slid to the side slightly.

_Alia Light,_

_Blue and blue don't mix. _

_The First._

"Who's that from, and what's he mean by 'Blue and blue don't mix'?" Iris asked, looking quizzically at Alia.

"I don't know," Alia narrowed her eyes, pondering the message. "Blue and blue could mean X and Rock, but … what does it mean by that? And who's The First?"

Laughter suddenly filled the room as the door to the command center opened, and Alia quickly closed down the windows on her screen and turned to see X, Zero, and Rock walking in, Rock telling an old story and X and Zero belly laughing from it.

"And then, our oh so bright sister decidedshe and Rush could come and rescue me and Dr. Light from the awe inspiring might of the Christmas lights." Rock finished his story with chuckles of his own.

"So you ready to go home, X?" Alia asked, standing up and walking toward her husband to hug his arm. "Jean's coming for dinner tonight."

"Jean?" Rock asked, looking to his brother.

"Yeah, she's a human I made friends with some time ago.She and her daughter come over for dinner every Wednesday night." X explained, waving his hand as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You spend time with a human family?" Rock asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" Alia asked curiously.

"No, no … nothing, just curious, I guess," Rock shrugged, "We'll I've gotta go for a bit. I'll speak to you later, Bro."

Alia watched Rock go, the strange gut feeling of danger never leaving until the original Blue Bomber left the room. She then turned to her husband, "So, ready to jet?"

"You go on home, Ally. I promised someone I'd meet them. I'll be home soon." He said, kissing her cheek before turning and leaving as well.

"Zero?" Alia asked, turning to the red armored Hunter. "See what you can find out about what Rock has been doing."

"What will you be doing?" Zero asked, turning to the blonde already on her way out.

"Me? I've got a roast on to cook," She winked back before exiting the base.

* * *

"Check," X said as he maneuvered his knight in position to take his opponent's king next turn. "So are you going to surrender yet?" 

Sigma smirked from the other side of the table, "After studying my records, it seems I have never yielded to you, Father, and I don't plan to start now."

"You were always stubborn, Sigma, Maverick or not," X grinned at the larger Reploid.

Sigma nodded in thought before moving his Queen across the board along a clear path. "Checkmate."

"You know, you were easier to beat when you wereevil, Sigma," X sighed, staring at the board.

"So do you think Alia will ever come with you on your visits, Father?" Sigma asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know, Sigma," X said, looking away from the Reploid he created with his own two hands. "Your Maverick-self did a lot to her, to all of us, especially her and Zero's girlfriend, Iris. Iris is especially bitter, and Alia … I've at least talked her down from pure, unadulterated contempt."

"I wish I could find some way to prove myself," Sigma sighed, "especially to those two, and toyou."

"You are, Sigma," X nodded to the former Maverick, "Serve your time, prove to everyone that you're not the monster you once were by doing the noble thing."

"Thanks, Father," Sigma gave a small smile, "So how goes theHunter business?"

"A lttle slow, but we do have what could be an uprising, led by some Maverick called the Puppet Master," X said, beginning to put away the chess set.

"Puppet Master?" Sigma asked in recognition.

"You heard of him?" X asked with a look of surprise.

"Heard of him, Father, I've fought him before." Sigma said standing up. "Father, if you're up against him, you need to set the Hunters to Code Red alert!"

"What can you tell me?" X asked, going into full Hunter mode.

"Powerful Reploid, very, very powerful," Sigma said, shaking his head, "I put my all into fighting him, and he still beat me, but he didn't heavily damage me while he obviously could if he so desired … funny …"

"What's funny?"

"Oh my …" Sigma's eyes widened in realization, "He sent me offline, and when I came back online I got a report from Hunter Command of a Red Maverick in a warehouse … I started feeling the effects of the Maverick Virus around that time … before I fought Zero. Almost like I was …"

"Already infected …" X finished for him before looking up, "Do you remember what he looked like, a description, aface, anything?" X asked, feeling the excitement of finding a breakthrough right under his nose.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I don't remember much; he stayed in the shadows … I remember one thing though … he had eyes exactly like yours …" Sigma said, turning to his creator, "only they lacked your kindness … they were pure evil."

"Thanks, Sigma," X said, pressing the button beside the door of the cell, "I'll tell the higher ups you cooperated with this; it might get your sentence shortened. As for now, I have to get home before Alia kills me."

"Give Alia my apologizes, Father," Sigma said as he always did before his creator left from his weekly visits, "Good luck facing the Puppet Master …" the former Warlord said then adding after X left his cell, "You will need it …"

* * *

"Almost done," Alia said, peeking into the oven in her and X's kitchen. She then turned back to see Jean feeding little Andrea her bottle. 

The redhead noticed Alia staring and smiled politely, "Something bothering you, dear?" She asked, still cradling the baby.

"No … nothing important anyway," Alia said, quickly turning away to start chopping the vegetables.

"You lie about as well as your husband, Ally," Jean said, walking over to her friend, "What's bothering you?"

"Something just came to me a few nights ago," Alia said, glancing up with a sad expression, "I realized this is it. What X and I have, it won't get any better then what we have."

"You've only been married a month, Alia," Jean chuckled slightly, "All newlyweds have doubts."

"No, I don't doubt thatI love X, it's just …" Alia paused to find the right words before turning to her human friend, "It's just going to be us. We've gone as far as we can, mimicking human relationships. No matter what, it's just going to be us two and no more than just us two."

"You want babies, huh?" Jean gave a sad smile.

"It's so frustrating; they designed me with so much detailI even have a freaking period, and for whatever sick reason that gave me that I'll never know …" Alia complained, gripping her fists, "but I CAN'T have X's babies." She then snapped her face to the half awake child, "oh, I'm sorry, Andy, too much info for you, little one …"

The two women glanced up when they heard the front door open. "That must be X now," Alia said turning, moving toward the kitchen door to welcome her husband home. She wasn't prepared for the huge fist wrapping around her neck.

Jean clung to her child tightly and backed away as Alia was lifted off the ground by a massive red and yellow Reploid monstrosity. "Guts … you stay still and I won't break you."

"Easy, Gutsy," A second voice spoke up as a smaller Reploid, roughly the same height as X, strolled into the kitchen, looking the struggling Alia up and down. He had red and chrome armor, with scissor like blades on both wrists and a single, large scissor-like symbol on his forehead. "You must be the Copy's woman, huh? He's got good taste."

The strange Reploid bowed in mock-humbleness. "Allow us to introduce ourselves … I am Cut Man X, and this big guy is my friend and teammate, Guts Man X. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"W-What do you want?" Alia gasped, futilely pulling at Guts Man X's iron grip.

"For one, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a nice little teddy, begging me to have my way with you, but I'd settle for seeing your husband blown to itty, bitty pieces." Cut Man X stated with an insane smile, "That's what we're all here for. Other than taking out your copycat husband, we have the same goals as you Maverick Hunters. Protect humanity, only … we protect them from themselves as well as from Mavericks."

"You're a Maverick too …" Alia breathed.

"Na, gotta be a Reploid to be a Maverick, but like your husband and his buddy Zero, we're something else. Now, we better get a move on if we wanna be outta here before hubby dear shows up, huh, babe?"

"Hey, Human, make yourself useful!" Cut Man X barked as he turned to Jean, "Tell X if he wants to see his pretty, little love doll again,he'll come to the ruins of Dr. Light's laboratory one week from today. If he wishes, he may bring his brother and maybe he'll actually help him save his little lover. We all know he isn't worth a shit, so he'll need that help, but no one else. Got that?"

"Y-Yeah …" Jean nodded, fearfully as the two turned, Guts Man X carrying the helpless Reploid woman in his tight grip. "Hang in there, Alia; X will save you!" Jean called out as the two left her and Andy alone.

* * *

X smiled as he looked at the daisies at the flower shop. "Bro, you are whipped, you know that?" He heard a voice behind him and smiled when he saw Rock smirking at him. 

"Oh, now you sound like Zero," X chuckled before picking up a bouquet of daisies and went to the cash register. "But, yeah … yeah, I guess I am. I don't think I could live without Alia anymore." He said as he pulled out some Zenny to pay for the flowers.

"Now YOU'RE sounding like your older sister Roll," Rock said, smiling warmly, "She fell for a guy and said the exact same thing …" he said then looking down sadly. "Too bad she was partially right."

"What happened?" X asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Long story short, she fell for the wrong kind of guy," Rock said as they started toward theiradjacently parked hover cycles. "He … went what you call these days Maverick … she was infected, as was our brother Blues, also known as Protoman, and the mechanic, Auto … I had to stop them … hardest thing I ever had to do …"

"So … that's what happened, huh?" X said sadly.

"I'm afraid so … I wish you could have known them before that though," Rock said, patting his back, "I'm sure you and Alia would have been warmly welcomed into the family."

"Thanks, bro," X smiled at his predecessor before mounting his bike, "You want to come over for dinner? Alia always makes plenty."

"No, thanks, I have to meet with some people, nothing important," Rock waved it off and hopped onto his own bike. "Take it easy brother," Rock said as he pulled out and disappeared around the corner of the block.

X gave a wistful smile before mounting his own bike and took off in the direction of his home. He wasn't prepared to see the yard filled with Maverick Hunter and police vehicles. X hopped off the bike before it even came to a complete stop and dashed toward the crowd of police officers and Hunters, quickly singling out Zero's easily blatant crimson armor. "What's going on?"

"X, uh … um …" Zero blanched, unprepared to face his best friend.

"Zero, what's wrong; where's Ally?" X asked, noting the blond Hunter turned a distinct pale color to his face. "Zero. Where is Alia?" X asked again, but only received a gulp from his friend. "Zero, answer me now …"

"We don't know, X," Zero finally forced out, "Jean called us a few minutes ago; someone came in and just … grabbed her."

X's eyes flashed yellow as he backed away from Zero and those around the house. "X, calm down, we'll find her ok?"

X just stared at him, his face devoid of emotion. Finally he spoke up into his internal communications system. "Hunter Command, this is Commander X, I want a full scan of the Japanese Islands for any sign of a signal from Vice Commander Alia Light… Archangel Armor. Now."

"Why Japan?" Zero asked, blinking in confusion after X's most dangerous and powerfularmor set latched onto his body.

"I know who took her and I know where his base is likely to be." X said, his wings spreading out wide preparing for flight. "Rock told me about the first Mavericks, even before you and Sigma. He showed his face at Ground Zero, and I'm going to make him sorry he came back from the dead. I'm going after Protoman."

* * *

Alia tried to focus, but itseemed someone had tampered with her focusing lenses in her eyes, leaving her in the darkness. "I see you're coming to, my dear." A vaguely familiar voice spoke through the darkness. She cringed when she felt fingers caressing her cheek. "You really are a beautiful work of art, Alia. The Copy chose wisely in his full-time prostitute." 

"Who are you?" Alia spat, turning away from the touch.

"That doesn't matter, Ally," the voice chuckled, letting his fingers continue to brush her cheek. "You really are pathetic, as is your 'husband': two machines lowering yourselves to pretend to be human, when you are so much more. Even as a copy, X is wasting his potential. That is why I will enjoy destroying him for putting shame to the title Mega Man."

"If I had a Zenny for every time I heard that, I'd be rich," Alia laughed in spite of her situation. "X will come for me, and he will stomp you like he has every other Maverick who stood in his way."

"That's cute, Ally," the voice laughed heartily, "But I won't be the one destroying X. You will."

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
